The present invention relates to a sawhorse of the type comprising a T-shaped beam having a horizontal plate and a vertical web, two brackets secured to the beam adjacent opposite ends thereof, four legs and means pivotally mounting two legs on each of the brackets for movement of the legs between extended positions projecting downwardly from the rail and retracted positions alongside the web.
A sawhorse of this type is disclosed in Meyers U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,233. In the disclosed structure, the legs are mounted on wooden wedges at either side of the vertical web. To limit the pivotal movement of the legs in their extended positions, and to provide support for the top plate of the beam, the top ends of the legs are cut at a double angle to provide a bearing surface engaging under the top plate of the saw horse. The construction of such an arrangement requires considerable precision, which may be difficult to achieve in a cost effective way. In addition, as parts wear, the legs will loosen and the required precision will be lost.
In Meyers, the legs are retained in their extended positions by the weight on the beam of the sawhorse. Movement of the horse could cause the legs to move relative to the beam, causing instability and possibly even collapse of the sawhorse.
The present invention is concerned with improvements in a sawhorse of this type and with a novel bracket for carrying those improvements into effect.